


Reception (drabble)

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Wedding Day, zombie interuptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Nick and Troy are trying to get married. The apocalypse doesn't care.





	Reception (drabble)

"Why am I not surprised that an attack of the walking dead on your wedding day is *somehow* going better than usual?" Alicia says, teasing whoever is close enough to hear.  
Nick snort from somewhere in the distance and she can hear him spitting blood or something worse out of his mouth. Troy is to her side, wiping a machete on his pant leg before going after a walker that Cooper can't quite shoot because *somebody's* head is in the way.  
"Wanna take bets on who had just a tad too much prison wine?"  
"Can we stop calling it that?" Victor groans. He's the one, by the way. "It was an artisan creation of delicious spirits."  
"It was prison wine dude. And good. Babe, you still got the bottle?" Cooper drops a bottle of the homemade wine down from his vantage point, right into Nick's waiting hand. He takes a swig and tosses it to his sister.   
"Never had more fun doing this," Cooper calls out, adding "this must be Troy's idea of the perfect reception anyway."  
Alicia sighs. "Agreed."  
"Not my fucking fault...but yeah, pretty much." Troy admits almost sheepishly.


End file.
